Heritage Undiscovered
by Alicia Snape
Summary: Elita Black is Sirius Blacks daughter, Albus Dumbledors grand daughter, Draco Malfoys girlfriend, Harry Potters little sister figure and princess of the elven world. What a life this girl has and what an adventure she has with Harry and her friends. A lit
1. Dear Dray

**Disclaimer:** **Sadly nothing you recognize is mine for I am not that talented. Sob**

**Title:** **Heritage Undiscovered**

**Need To Know:**

**Sirius fell through the veil but Harry managed to reach in and pull him out.**

**This is set in Harry's 6th year.**

**Sirius' eyes are a stormy sea blue just like Draco's.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER ONE**: **Dear Dray** : 

Dear Dray,

How are you? I have some great news. Mum came to me after my stepfathers Funeral and she told me that she had arranged with granddad for me to transfer to Hogwarts. Plus your parents are letting us live in the north wing at Malfoy Manor. I can't wait to see you. Australia is just too hot! I can't wait to be home in England. See you in 2 weeks.

Love Always

Your friend

Elita xoxo

Draco Malfoy grinned widely as he read the letter from his best and longest friend for a fifth time in the past two weeks. Elita Nuria Fallon–Black had been his best friend since they were three years old. Elita's mother and step father had moved to Australia six years ago and the only contact they had was a letter every three days or a ten minute fire call now and then. Elita's mother had wanted to move back to the elven world but without her muirn bertha dan (Soul Mate, One True Mate) she just couldn't bare to face her people again. Elita's biological father is Sirius Black but only Sirius, James and Lilly Potter, Remus Lupin, Elita, Erelah (Elita's mother), Albus Dumbledor (Elita's grandfather), Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco knew this. Not even her Stepfather knew who her real father was.

Elita's step father wasn't the most loving person and had spent most of his spare time telling Elita she was an under achiever, a failure, not worth his time, and unworthy heir to his families fortune and the list went on. Erelah, Elita's mother had always tried to make up for Edward's abuse by loving her even more and spoiling her as much as her husband would allow. But sadly Erelah was unable to leave her husband for his money and high stature was the only thing keeping the two elves from living with nothing to their name, with no money and no hope of clearing Sirius' name. Luckily though, when Edward Malcolm the third died. Erelah and Elita inherited all of his possessions and his families' fortune. Leaving them to be able to live a very comfortable and luxurious life.

Draco couldn't wait to see Elita. The South Wing belonged to Draco, The West wing was his parents and the East wing was usually given to guests when they came to stay. Draco's parents had kept the North Wing on offer ever since Sirius had been carted off to Azkaban but Erelah had always turned them down. Erelah was very close with all three Malfoys but Sirius had always been arguing over something with Narcissa even though Lucius had been very close with both Sirius and his best friend James Potter who were inseparable even out of School. The Potters had always been welcome at Malfoy manor. Narcissa and Lucius had been distraught when James and Lilly had been killed. Lucius loved Sirius like a brother but they just never let it be known. Sirius had been branded a traitor to both the light and the dark side and Lucius had both his and Sirius' families to protect.

Draco put the letter down on his dresser and got ready to meet Elita and Erelah. Draco wore a pair of black tailored pants, a black turtleneck and a long black cloak. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back like usual but was hanging loose. He looked very hot if he said so himself. And he did. He walked into the Entrance Hall where he saw his father with his arm snaked around his mothers' waist, whispering sweetly into her ear. These moments were common at the manor but were never witnessed by anyone outside of the family. Draco smiled and walked to stand next to them facing the fireplace.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked her son.

"I don't think I slept at all last night out of excitement!" Draco laughed.

"You and Elita used to never be seen without the other when you were younger. I'm not surprised you're excited at finally seeing her again." Lucius smirked "I doubt you'll ever let her out of your sight again. Erelah tells me Elita is coming into her heritage quite nicely. It seems she really has been blessed with the perfect combination of her parents looks." Lucius laughed as Draco blushed madly at the thought of Elita as anything other than the little girl he was so protective of.

"Dad! Please don't embarrass me in front of Elita." Draco pleaded. Before Lucius could respond though the fireplace flared green and a sixteen-year-old elf stepped gracefully out of the flames followed closely by her mother.

Draco gaped at the Elven Princess before him. She was beautiful. She had sparkling blue eyes with emerald green flecked through them. Her ears were slightly pointed from her elven heritage and her hair was auburn red with natural black streaks through it. Her skin was pale, smooth and had an unusual glow to it. She was absolutely perfect. As she placed her luggage on the floor her hair fell away from the back of her neck and Draco noticed a tattoo that symbolizes her clan and parentage. All elves received them on their sixteenth day of birth. Elita looked up and spotted Draco.

"Dray!" she squealed and rushed forward into his open arms.

"I can't believe you're here!" Draco whispered into her hair. Elita pulled away smiling and looking him over.

"You look so much like your grandfather it is scary." She smirked. Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"It's a good thing, I promise. A really good thing." She reassured him and then blushed as she realized what she had said. Draco laughed and took her into his arms again.

"You still crack me up Kitten and thank you." He said using the nickname he had given her when they were kids.

They looked over at the adults who were chatting and catching up.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to show the brat where her room is and then I'm going to show her mine." Draco called over to his father as Elita slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Ok Draco, don't forget lunch is at 12:00." Draco nodded, gave Erelah a hug in greeting and took hold of Elita's hand and led her away up the stairs heading for the North Wing.

"So my precious kitten, what have you been up to since your last letter?" Draco asked swinging their hands back and forth between them.

"Well packing, I've got all my school supplies and I've been pretty much busying myself with my boxing and fighting skills practice." She said summarizing the last two weeks. "Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" she asked looking up at Draco who was a good head taller than her.

"I'm never ready to go back to school. I would rather stay here and spend time with you but I guess I'll live." Draco sighed dramatically.

"Awwwww, Draco! We can still spend time at Hogwarts. It's not like we are going to be split the whole time." She giggled.

"Let me guess. When you went to got sorted today you didn't get Slytherin?" Draco asked looking down trodden. Elita just gave him a warm smile.

"I got Gryffindor. It was to be expected. Both my mother and father were in Gryffindor and so was my grandfather so it wasn't exactly a surprise." Elita Sighed.

"All well. At least I have a reason to hang around in the Gryffindor Common room annoying the crap out of the other Gryffs. You better be in most of my classes or I'm going to be one pissed of wizard." Draco joked.

"Actually. Slytherin and Gryffindor share all their classes this year. We will be in every single class together. I think gramps is counting on us to break the Slytherin, Gryffindor rivalry this year." Elita laughed. Draco snorted and continued on walking.

"I doubt that rivalry will ever be broken. We don't stand a chance." He said as he stopped in front of the room that himself and his parents had prepared themselves for Elita.

He opened the door and Elita walked in first and looked around in awe. The room was done in all her favorite colors, Red, Green, Silver and Gold.

"It looks a little christmasy to me. Dad wouldn't let me change it to only green and silver. He said that when we come back for Christmas it will be all done in your house colors." Draco pouted. Elita giggled at Draco and walked around discovering a bathroom and small living room. There was also a sort of study and a cupboard where all she had to do was think of what she wanted and it would appear.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked hopeful.

"I love it!" Elita exclaimed. Draco let out a sigh in relief.

"Come on. I'll show you my room. I know a shortcut just follow me." And he walked straight through a portrait that hung on the wall opposite her huge oak bed. Elita gasped and moved forward cautiously. Suddenly Draco poked his head back through grinning widely.

"Are you coming or not? I charmed it when mum and dad where down stairs discussing my inheritance. It took me about an hour to get it right, I kept ending up at random parts of the manor. Come on. It won't hurt you." He said and pulled his head back through. Elita slowly approached the portrait but before she could do anything else Draco's hand reached out and pulled her through.

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed as she looked back and saw an exact copy of the portrait that hung in her room.

"Well it saves us walking from one side of the manor to the other. Just don't tell my father about it. He would remove it faster than you can say stupefy." He shrugged. All of a sudden Elita's face lit up.

"Oh my god. I had totally forgot. I can use my wand magic out of school here because I'm sixteen. In Australia we have to wait until we graduate. I used my elven magic anyway but I love using my wand. It is made out of my father's wand. They snapped his but let mum have it so she got one made for me out of dads." She said excitedly.

"Well we are going to Hogwarts tomorrow so you would have been able to use it anyway." Draco pointed out smirking.

"Fine then spoil my fun." Elita pouted and Draco smiled apologetically.

The two spent the rest of the morning sitting on Draco's bed talking about the weird and wonderful differences between England and Australia.

Draco and Elita walked at a steady pace to lunch. When they got there they were greeted with smiles.

"Hey kids, you two took your time getting here. Pull up a chair, there are enough of them." Lucius smirked and there certainly were enough chairs. The Malfoy dining room could sit 50 people comfortably. Elita and Draco sat down on either side of Erelah. The group spent the rest of the day eating, chatting, and even fitting in a game of quidditch before dinner.

* * *

hit me back and tell me what you think. I love to hear what readers think and what direction they think the story should go. 


	2. Going To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Sadly nothing you recognize is mine for I am not that talented. I wish I was but I'm just not.**

**Title: Heritage Undiscovered**

**Need To Know:**

**Sirius fell through the veil but harry managed to reach in and pull him out.**

**This is set in Harry's 6th year.**

**Sirius' eyes are a stormy sea blue just like Draco's.**

**Summary: Elita Black is Sirius Blacks daughter, Albus Dumbledors grand daughter, Draco Malfoys girlfriend, Harry Potters little sister figure and princess of the elven world. What a life this girl has and what an adventure she has with Harry and her friends. A little bit of love, a little bit of power, a little bit of adventure and a little bit of laughs.**

**Authors Notes: Hey I just wanted to say that I'm not a new writer with fan fiction. I infact gave my other stories up to other authors to continue when my dancing and education got a little hectic and took over all my time but now it being holidays. I have alot more time and want to just write and relax. So I hope you enjoy reading Heritage Undiscovered cause I know I'm going to love writing it.**

**-Alicia Snape**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Going to Hogwarts**

Draco was awoken the next morning by a very energetic Elita jumping up and down on his bed.

"Please Kitten. My sleep is very important for me to look this good. You don't want me to look as bad as my father do you?" Draco mumbled from beneath his pillow

"Come on Dray! It's time to get up. You have to hurry up and get dressed. The house elf's have your stuff packed and ready waiting for you in the entrance hall. Come on Dray! Get up, everyone is waiting for you. You are the last one to get ready you lazy ass." She continued to jump on Draco's bed until he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down beside him.

"Too Sleepy" he muttered as he snuggled up too her.

"Draco Aurillius Lucius Malfoy! We have to be on the train in an hour and a half. You need to get dressed and eat something." She giggled as Draco started play biting her shoulder.

"I am eating something." He joked. "Five more minutes?" Elita giggled, nodded and snuggled under the blankets with him. As she lay there with Draco's arms entwined around her she smiled as she began thinking about her feelings towards Dray. Draco had once fire called Elita and sang to her.

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_Is this so hard to believe?_

_Come back Kitten please cause_

_We belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby baby_

_We belong together._

That was the first time Draco had confessed his feelings for Elita but she just wasn't sure what she wanted to do about it. She felt the exact same way. Ever since they were little they had felt a deep connection between the two of them. Elita felt powerful when she was around Draco and Draco the same when he was around Elita. Elita believed that they were muirn bertha dan, Soul mates. But she never told Draco this. Elita's father was Elitas' mothers' bertha dan. Every magical being has one.

Elita hadn't been lying there long until she fell asleep, cuddled up against Draco's warm body.

"Merlin you two. Get up! Elita you were supposed to wake him up not go to sleep yourself. Draco you have half an hour before we leave with or without you so I suggest you move your ass." Lucius demanded. He hated being late. Draco and Elita slowly opened their eyes as Lucius pulled the blanket off of them Draco only wearing a pair of black silky boxers was the first to get up.

"SHIT dad it's freezing!" he whined.

"Go! Shower! Get dressed!" Lucius responded unsympathetically.

"Come on Elita. Wake up honey." Draco said trying to wake Elita up and Lucius smiled.

"Five more minutes" She mumbled and curled into a tighter ball.

"I'll leave her here and bring her down with me." Draco told his father who nodded and left the room with a knowing smile.

Draco crawled back into the bed and started kissing Elita down from her cheek to her neck and down her arm.

"Draco! Stop that. Dray!" She giggled. Draco pulled away and looked into her sparkling eyes. He slowly lowered himself down and pressed his own lips to hers. The kiss was warm and gentle yet urgent and needed. Elita gasped as Draco ran his hand down her side giving his tongue entrance into her hot cavern. After about five minutes of Draco massaging Elita's tongue with his own he slowly pulled away.

"Who would of thought this is what would happened if I came back." Elita whispered.  
"I'm glad you did Princess." Draco whispered back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I think I should of came back sooner." She giggled.

"Elita, will you be mine. My princess, my Kitten, My girlfriend." Draco asked her hopefully.

"Of Course Dray" She smiled and he kissed her once more.

"Now go get dressed." She laughed as Draco blushed when he noticed he was wearing only his boxers.

"I won't be long" he said and rushed off into the bathroom. Elita lay on Draco's bed listening to the running water. She only had to wait 20 minutes until Draco emerged fully dressed, his hair hanging loose.

"I don't have time to gel it back." He shrugged indicating to his hair.

"I like it better this way any way." Elita smiled and Draco helped her off the bed.

"May I, madam?" he asked and held out his arm.

"Yes, You may kind sir." Elita laughed and hooked her arm with his. Together they walked with their arms linked to the entrance hall.

"Oh thank Merlin we can leave." Erelah sighed as the two entered. Lucius ushered everyone through the fireplace including the two house elves carrying their luggage for them. When they were all through the good byes began. Elita hugged both Erelah and Narcissa tightly and then hugged Lucius just because she saw Harry Potter with a red haired boy and a girl with brown bushy hair watching them. 'Bye Uncle Lucius. I'll miss you guys." She said and hugged her mother again.

"I see you two finally realized you were muirn bertha dan. I can tell, I'm your mother and you are practically glowing." Erelah whispered in her daughters' ear.

"I love you mum." She whispered back, she then took Draco's hand and boarded the train. As they walked down the narrow hall Elita in front of him, Draco kept kissing her neck just to hear her giggle and give a little 'Draco!' when they found a compartment they sat there with Elita on Draco's lap waiting for Draco's friends.

"Elita this is Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyal." Draco introduced as they entered the compartment.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Elita, she is transferring from a school in Australia." Draco said proudly.

"you never told me you had a girlfriend." Pansy pouted.

"It's new" Draco answered.

"Your not human, are you?" Pansy asked Elita rudely.

"No I'm not. I'm a Fallen Angel" Elita responded looking a little put out.

"A Fallen Angel? You guys are really rare these days. Aren't you a type of Elves" Blaise asked looking very interested.

"Yeah they are and if any of you even think about trying to sell her I'll kill you." Draco laughed yet looking as though if anyone did he would. Elves came for a very high place on the black market and Fallen Angels went for even more.

At this moment the train started moving and Elita hoped off of Draco's lap and lay down on the seat beside him with her head on his lap. The group sat praising Draco in the Slytherins case but Elita just lay down silently with her head in Draco's lap with him stroking her hair for about 3 hours, all four of Draco's friends inspecting Elita's ears and glowing form.

"Are you supposed to glow?" Crabbe asked dumbly breaking the silence.

"Yes, I believe it means that my Muirn Bertha Dan has decided to court me." She responded proudly. Draco looked at her shocked. He knew he loved her with all his heart but he never knew they were muirn bertha dans.

"I never knew." Draco said to her.

"That's cause your blonde" Elita giggled.

"Listen I'm going to find some Gryffindors and make some friends. Come find me if I'm not back in 4 hours." Elita said as she stood up to leave.

"Ok Princess. Make good friends, someone with a high stature in the tower." Draco said giving her advice. Elita nodded and exited the compartment. Elita knew exactly which Gryffindors she wanted to meet, Harry Potter and his best friends. Elita found them half way down the train and gently knocked on the compartment door and then slid it open.

"Hi, umm I was wondering if I could sit with you." She asked uneasily.

"Aren't you sitting with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Why would Lucius be on the…oh you mean Draco. Yeah but there is only so long you can watch the other Slytherins kissing his feet. I love him and he is the best boyfriend ever but being around his friends is tiring. They're nice but tiring. I'm Elita by the way. Elita Fallon-Black but I just go by Elita Black these days. It's so much shorter especially when my middle name is put in there." She laughed.

"Sure come on in and sit down. Hey you're in Gryffindor." He exclaimed catching sight of Elita's robes.

"Yep, I was sorted the day I came up from Australia." She said her voice full of an Australian accent. "I'm was born in England but I have people else where and my step father moved us to Australia." She explained, sitting down next to Ron.

"You have to be some sort of magical creature with human blood. Am I right?" Hermione asked eyeing her slightly pointed ears and glowing form.

"I'm a rare type of Elf. My dad was a wizard but my mum was a Fallen Angel. I'm actually hoping I'll be able to find my dad since I came back to England. We were separated when I was one and my mum re-married when I was nine. My stepfather died and now we're back here and hope to find my dad. We used to write but he stopped writing back 3 years ago. We are a little worried. My grandfather knows where he is though and I am going to see him at the welcoming feast so hopefully he has some answers." she smiled

"Who's your grandfather?" Harry asked curiously.

"Now that's for me to know and you to find out." She giggled and Harry smiled. "Well then tell me who your dad is. Maybe I know him. With a last name like Black I'm bound too." Elita shook her head.

"You do know him, he used to talk about you a lot in his letters. He said that when you were born Prongs said that you had a pear shaped head and my dad said it must be genetic cause James' head looked like a water melon." She giggled.

"I know your not cause Sirius didn't have any kids but please humor me. Is your Dad Sirius Black?" Harry said ashen faced.

"Well yes, my mum was your mums best friend. That's how dad met her. Through James and Lilly." She smiled.

"Tell me your joking!" Harry gasped.

"Nope, Not joking" She laughed.

"I don't believe it. Why didn't he tell me?" Harry asked

"Well Fallen Angels are worth a lot on the magical black market so I was kept a secret for a long time until my powers began to develop. Besides he probably forgot about me and I slipped his mind." She sighed.

"I highly doubt Sirius would forget about his own daughter. He's the kinda person who cherishes family above all." Hermione said skeptically. Elita smiled at this.

"How about I write to him after the feast." Harry Supplied

"You are in contact with him! Is he ok. Me and mum and Lucius and Cissa and Dray were worried that the Dementors would get him." Elita exclaimed. They all stared in shock.

"How do you know the Dementors are after him?" Ron asked

"Well who do you think helped him form a plan to escape. He said that as soon as he knew Harry was safe and in no further danger he would come and find me. He came to Australia and saw me when he first escaped but I never saw him. He just wrote me a letter telling me that he loved me and to stay strong until he could come back for me and mum and re-marry mum and take us away from my Stepfather. He wasn't the most caring of people. Dad left the letter on my pillow while we were out and when we got back mum could smell his scent all over the place. Next thing we know my Stepfather Edward is hanging by his ankles wearing a pink tutu and clown make up. Mum said dad always was a pranking Marauder." Elita giggled fondly at the memory and then winced at the memory of Edward blaming it all on her and treating her even worse than normal for the next month.

"So you know he was in Azkaban, do you know what for?" Harry asked.  
"Well when I say we were separated I mean he was dragged right in front of me and mum from where Pettigrew framed him. Mum and me witnessed the whole thing but they didn't believe mum because if dad was a death eater then so must be his family. Sometimes I have dreams of a blue light that was the spell that killed all those muggles. Dad had ran at us and pushed us out of the way." Harry nodded believing her. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elita spent the rest of the train ride talking but there was only one interruption when Draco came by. Elita thought back to it as she sat in a carriage with the golden trio heading towards Hogwarts.

Flashback

"_Well what do we have here?" Draco slid the compartment door open and only stopped when he saw Elita playing a game of exploding snap with Potter. He should have known she was going to end up being friends with her god brother._

"_Princess what are you doing with the scar head, weasel and mudblood?" Draco asked. He knew Elita knew that it was just an act but he really hated talking like this in front of her._

"_I'm making friends. You said I should make friends with people in the tower who has a high stature so here I am." She smiled._

"_I didn't mean them!" he said nodding to the Gryffindors._

"_You'll get used to it baby" she said giving him a light kiss and ushering him out the door. He gave her a mock glare._

"_I'll see you at the feast honey" She kissed him again and sent him down the train back to his compartment. He gave her a look that clearly said that he would talk to her later to explain that it wasn't fair to use her charm to stop him from taunting the Gryffindorks as he so lovingly called them._

"_Wow you really have him wrapped around your little finger." Harry said in awe as she sat back down and continued with their game. _

"_What can I say? He loves me, I'm his only weakness." She said dramatically and Hermione giggled while Ron and Harry laughed._

End Flashback

"Elita come on. Lets go!" Harry said braking her out of her thoughts. Together they ran through the rain into the castle where Elita found Draco waiting for her.

"Dray." She called over the sea of people and he headed towards her followed by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyal.

"Princess, will you meet me tomorrow morning?" he said charmingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If your lucky" she giggled. Draco lightly kissed her forehead.

"You be good. No sneaking out, No out after curfew, No midnight walks to come and see me like I know you are planning." She said. He didn't want to give Voldermort the chance to kidnap her again. When she was twelve Voldermort had kidnapped her and tortured her until Lucius had to force the other governors to suspend Albus so he could go and save her. Voldermorts plan was that Harry would see it in his dreams and come to save her but then he wasn't having the dreams yet like Voldermort had planned and Dumbledor came instead.

"I promise" she giggle crossing her fingers and kissing him on the cheek.

"Draco, Elita, would you and your friends please continue inside." Severus Snape asked his Godson and his soul mate. He hated the fact that she was a Gryffindor and the mutt's daughter no less but if she made Draco happy then he was happy and would welcome her with open arms.

"Sorry Sev, I mean Professor." Draco apologized and kissed Elita once more and led his friends into the Great hall. Elita turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron. She giggled as Ron gagged and Hermione hit him over the head.

"Can I go puke now?" Harry said imitating sickness. Elita laughed as she pushed him in a good-natured way and they continued into the Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Elita was introduced to Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Before she could really talk to any of them the sorting began and when everyone was sorted the headmaster stood to address his students.

"Welcome to the new and welcome back to the old. This year you may have noticed a new face among us. I do not mean our new first years but my grand daughter Elita Fallon-Black. She will be entering her 6th year here in Gryffindor. For those who have noticed her appearance, Elita is a Fallen Angel, which is a type of elf. I beg you to not bother her about it and treat her like you would any other student here. I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin who has agreed to take over teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and yes he is a werewolf but I assure you he is harmless. Thankfully we are blessed with a truly talented Potions master who brews Professor Lupin the wolfsbane potion every full moon turning him into nothing but a rather large harmless puppy dog with sharp teeth. So welcome back Professor Lupin and let the feast begin." Everyone cheered and began to dig in.

"So Albus is your grandfather." Harry said knowingly.

"Yep the one and only. Though I don't understand why he looks so old." Elita said raising her eyebrow questionably.

"Why wouldn't he look old. Isn't he old?" Ron asked

"Well he is only 1065. He's not exactly in his mid life. My great grandfather on the other hand is 3692, now he is old, though he still has another 3000 years in him I think he is going to retire in about 5. Then granddad can be king. King Connor. I like it." She laughed.

"Conner? 1065? 3000years? How old to elves really live to and who's Connor?" Harry stuttered.

"well the average elf lives to about 6000years old but me, my mum and granddad are all royalty so the gods have blessed us a life span of 8000years. Our mates will live the same life span and age in the same way as us as well. As for who's Connor, your headmaster is. His real name is Connor Vasska Fallon. Connor Means Knowledgeable, Vasska means Royal or Kingly and Fallon means of a ruling family. My name means, The chosen one, my mums name is Erelah and it means Holy Messenger and my destined daughters name has already been chosen by the gods and it will be Nuria which means Gods fire. I was chosen by the gods to carry and raise their fire or their spirit child. And my mate will be her father," Elita said nodding to Draco.

"He doesn't know yet though." She smiled. Everyone around her stared at the information overload.

"Elves have a many traditions and customs like the gods choose the names of royalty and you are with your mate for life and so on. You'll get used to it." She shrugged and began eating. When everyone was done and all the tables were cleared Dumbledor stood again to address his students once more.

"Now that our tummies are full I wish you all a goodnight. Could Miss Fallon-Black, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger please stay behind for a moment?" and everyone began heading to their respective common rooms. Elita, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all stood and headed up to the head table where they were greeted by professors Dumbledor, Mc Gonogall, Snape and Lupin.

"Remus I'm glad your back" Harry said hugging the man he considered a second godfather.

"How are you Harry" Remus asked hugging him back.

"I'm good how are you. I know you had a transformation a couple of days ago." Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Severus has actually come up with a potion to decrease the after effects of my transformation." Remus replied

"Thank Merlin for that. I was starting to worry about them. Thank you Professor. I know you didn't do it for me but thanks anyway for easing a godsons mind." Remus ruffled Harry's hair fondly and Severus merely nodding in recognition.

"Tell me Albus Dumbledor. What is my favorite colour?" Elita asked the gray old man that was supposedly her granddad.

"The exact blue that is young Draco's and coincidentally your fathers." Albus replied.

"What is my full name?" she asked

"Elita Nuria Fallon – Malcolm – Black, but since your stepfather died it is just Elita Nuria Fallon-Black."

"What did you do for me when I was twelve?"

"I came and saved you from Voldermorts torture chambers"

Elita heard some gasps for people around the room but continued interrogating the headmaster.

"What was it that I said before I passed out the day you rescued me from Voldermort?" she asked

"That if he ever touched you again you would personally break every bone in his body, rip off his arms, stick them in his ears and ride him around like a motorbike." Albus responded.

"Correct! Why do you look so old?" Elita questioned still unsure.

"Glamors my dear elfling. The children here seem to fell more comfortable with someone who ages like a human. I don't understand why. I haven't taken my glamors off since I came to save you. Even my staff haven't seen my true form." Albus explained.

"Well the wrinkles are irking me" She winced and Albus chuckled waving his hand in front of him removing the charms he had in place. Instead of a gray, old, rickety man stood a tall handsome elf. He had long red hair and pointed ears. He had large red feathery wings protruding out of his back and he looked to be about 21 years old in Human years. Elita circled him and then looked at the back of his neck to see his tattoo. Satisfied Elita jumped into the arms of her grandfather while everyone else gaped.

"I missed you so much old man" Elita laughed as Albus swung her around.

"How is my little princess. Your grandmother and great grandfather have been asking about you. I went to see them for a week during the summer." He said his voice sounding younger and deeper.

"I'm great!" she laughed as he set her down.

"Albus what is the meaning of this. You never told me you were an elf!" Professor Mc Gonogall gasped.

" My dear Minerva you never asked. I told you I had a wife, daughter and granddaughter because you asked but you never inquired how old I am and what I am." He said his blue eyes twinkling.

"My dear Harry I am so sorry this was another secret I kept from you when I promised to tell you everything." Albus said sadly.

"It's ok Albus or Connor or whatever. I'm sure I'll get over it as long as the secrets stop" Harry forgave him.

"You can call me either Albus or Connor. I don't mind either. I don't see how everyone else in my family got an elven name when I got a human name. I guess the gods had their reasons." Albus sighed. Elita giggled and hugged her grandfather again.

"Elita this is Remus Lupin." Albus introduced. Remus stepped forward.  
"You probably don't remember me from when you were little. The last time I saw you was when you were two and a half." Remus smiled. Elita laughed and hugged him.

"Elves have very good memories Uncle Moony." She said using the name everyone referred to him as when she was a baby.

"I can't believe you remember that" Remus gasped hugging her back.

"I remember you used to call me and Harry your Pups" she smiled.

"Harry as you probably have already found out Elita is Sirius' daughter and Albus' granddaughter. Sirius was chosen by the gods as Erelah, (Albus' Daughter) muirn bertha dan or soul mate. Erelah was your mother's best friend and a very good friend of mine. Your dad met Lilly through me knowing Erelah and Sirius met Erelah through Lilly who decided to play matchmaker. Turns out they were meant to be anyway." Remus explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"That's all I needed to be explained oh and welcome to the family Draco." Albus welcomed.

"Thank you Headmaster." He replied

"Yes Elita welcome to the Snape family" Severus said.

"Snape?" she asked.

"Severus is my godfather and is my dads adoptive brother. So while being welcomed to the Malfoy family you are also welcomed to the Snape family." Draco explained.

"Well in that case, thank you" Elita said giving Severus a genuine smile.

"You may go to bed now. The Gryffindor password is Lions Den and the Slytherins is Snake Haven. I shall see you all tomorrow." Albus said goodnight and gave Elita a goodnight kiss on the forehead and the five students exited.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess." Draco said kissing Elita goodnight and headed down to the dungeons. The Gryffindors walked up to the tower and entered through the portrait hole.

"I'm going straight to bed. I'm exhausted. You coming Hermione?" Hermione nodded and led the way up to the girls' dorms.

"Night boys." Elita said.

"Don't stay up to late. I love you guys." Hermione yawned and the two girls headed for bed. Ron and Harry sighed and went up to bed leaving the empty common room with the fire still crackling merrily away.

* * *

Hit me back. I'd love to hear what you've got to say and where you want this story to go. 


End file.
